


If I Could Have One Wish...

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Do not be fooled by how it ends. Look at the lack of a warning, God!Iori, Kind of a journal?, M/M, but also really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: As a god, Iori knew that it was taboo to form an attachment to a human. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of him as he slowly became drawn to an extraordinary human known as Nanase Riku.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stars Within Our Eyes





	If I Could Have One Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my entry for the Stars Within Our Eyes zine! It’s also my first time writing for these two so I hope I was able to do them justice. If you haven’t already checked it out, please do take a look at all the hard work everyone put into the making of this zine here: https://twitter.com/iorikuzine/status/1347377737313386500?s=21
> 
> It was a very interesting ride and I hope you all enjoy the story ^^

Whenever Iori closed his eyes, his dreams always began with a memory encapsulated in peonies the color of fallen snow.

* * *

January

On that day, he remembered leaving his shrine for a reason he could not remember and came across the sound of humming flowing from a nearby room. It wasn’t something he was willing to admit outright, but he was spellbound by that bittersweet melody to the point that he almost lost track of why he came in the first place.

However, it wasn’t the song that lingered in the back of his mind even after he left the hospital.

It was the way their gazes locked together for a single moment as if time had stopped the second he peered through the gap in the door.

He shouldn’t have been able to see him without his glamour yet that brief glance seemed to pierce through the fog that shrouded his divine self as he looked directly at him with eyes that could see the truth.

And yet, despite those thoughts, Iori pretended like it didn’t matter. It was unlikely that they would meet again, so there was no point in entertaining the possibility of getting to know the meaning behind that gaze.

Unfortunately for him, he would later find out that fate had other plans in store for him.

* * *

February

Iori didn’t expect to see him again, and yet there he was—sitting at the base of the stairs humming again while petting one of the cats that visited the shrine every so often.

If it were a simple coincidence, then he wouldn’t have paid it any mind.

But life just doesn’t work that way, does it?

Apparently, he was able to figure out Iori’s identity based on the soft glow that surrounded him. Unlike the ghosts he was somehow accustomed to seeing, the glow around Iori seemed to resonate life rather than death.

With that in mind, Iori wondered,  _ Why did he come here? Was he here to ask for riches? Or did he have an even greater desire? _

Unexpectedly, it was neither of those things.

After properly introducing himself, he confessed that he just wanted to know his name so that they could start getting to know each other.

It was an unusually childish request, and he was suspicious about his true intentions, yet he couldn’t stop himself from being swayed by the sincerity of his words.

As a god, he knew that interacting with humans would only end in tragedy.

But in that moment, he found himself wanting to take a chance on him as he gave him his name with a small smile.

* * *

March

Sometime after Riku decided that they were friends, he made a promise to visit him everyday to the best of his ability. It was apparently to “keep him from feeling lonely” even though he never mentioned anything about feeling that way. Of course, Riku didn’t seem to acknowledge that fact as he happily kept his word and returned each day with a new story or a conversation topic related to his daily life.

On some days, it would be about his childhood. On others, it would be about his friends or acquaintances.

But most days, he would usually talk about his brother who he admired more than anyone else in the world. And apparently, he was also the one who inspired him to find his own dream.

_ As a kid, I wanted to stand on the same stage and sing alongside him, but now, I just want to bring happiness to everyone who hears my songs. Even if my position has been filled by his own idol unit, I want to continue striving to become an idol as inspiring as he is. _

Riku laughed sheepishly after revealing this part of himself while Iori reassuringly squeezed his hand to show that he was listening. 

“I’m sure you can make it happen. I have faith in you, Nanase-san.”

And upon hearing those honest words, Riku simply smiled and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

April

The sakura were in full bloom the day he came to visit again, and this time, he brought along a story about what happened during the hanami he went on with his family.

As if fate wanted to reward him for all of his efforts, Riku was given an opportunity to sing in front of all the people gathered at the park at the time.

Even without hearing it from the other man’s lips, Iori remembered it clearly from when he used the mirrors in the celestial realm to observe the humans. It was a scene he came across entirely by chance, and like that moment at the hospital, he was speechless as Riku’s voice tugged at his heartstrings while the sakura petals swirled around him to create a soft, pink glow. The sight of him dancing to the rhythm of the trees was so blindingly beautiful, and each peal of laughter between songs resonated within him like the chime of the bells on New Year’s day. And by the end of the story, his heart was racing as he tried to hold onto the wisps of that ethereal moment.

But in the end, all he could do was call him cute under his breath before immediately taking it back and replacing it with words of praise for successfully taking another step towards his dream.

* * *

May

After his incredible performance last month, Riku caught the attention of many producers for the depth of emotion in his voice and was soon scouted to debut as an idol.

It was something Iori expected since Riku was truly meant for a much grander stage, but for some reason, he couldn’t shake the unpleasant sensation that was starting to build up in his chest.

He was definitely happy for him as a fan of his music, but he also knew that this meant that they would have less time to spend together. It was a fact that he was unwilling to own up to, but the thought of seeing him less made him feel strangely hollow inside. Fortunately for him, Riku had no intention of letting his work get in the way of their meetings.

No matter how exhausted he was after practice sessions, guerilla lives, and his debut concert, he would always make time to go see him.

Even when he didn’t have the energy to talk for a long period of time, they would just sit on the staircase that led to the shrine and stare up at the sky.

And when Iori asked him why he went to all this effort to keep his promise, Riku shot him an easy smile as he gave him the same response as before.

“Because I don’t want you to feel lonely.”

* * *

June

Over time, Iori’s mixed feelings towards his bright-eyed friend had grown so strong that he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

Small smiles would cause his face to flush bright red while brushed fingertips would send his heart racing a mile a minute. He knew that it was wrong for him to feel this way, but no matter how hard he tried to steel himself, Riku’s voice would immediately melt his heart once again.  _ What is this feeling? What is this emotion that keeps eating away at my rationality like this? _

“Isn’t that just love?”

Riku’s words were so simple, yet Iori could feel his mind start to short-circuit as he stared at him wordlessly for a moment.

“I’d be happy if it is,” he added as he leaned against his shoulder and turned away in an attempt to hide the blush that was beginning to spread across his own face.

“Yeah,” Iori replied once his mind had returned to reality. “I’m sure that it is.”

* * *

July

After going on a number of very strange dates with an “invisible to humans” Iori, Riku finally decided to be a little selfish and ask him to attend the Tanabata festival with his glamour on. His boyfriend usually refused to use it due to his reluctance towards mingling with humans, yet he couldn’t say no to his boyfriend looking so unreasonably cute in his yukata.

It wasn’t like it would do any harm since his presence always faded once he left a person’s realm of vision, but it did feel weird using it for the first time. Riku, on the other hand, found himself grinning excitedly as he dragged him over to every stall to let him try a bit of everything the festival had to offer.

Even though Iori felt like he was out of his element, he truly did enjoy experiencing all these new things with the person he had grown to love.

And at the very end of the festival, Iori skipped the ritual of writing his wish on a tanzaku in favor of dragging Riku away from the crowd to watch the fireworks back at his shrine.

There was no need for them to write their wishes on a slip of paper anyway. As long as they were together, then they could make all of their wishes come true on their own.

* * *

August

As Riku’s popularity began to rise, so did the amount of time they had to spend apart. So when Riku told him that he would be gone for a few months due to work, Iori decided to watch the celestial mirrors again to pass the time like he did in the past.

Curiously, he tried to find his boyfriend reflected on the glass but he ended up noticing that something about him seemed to be changing.

As time flew by, his skin started to grow pale, and occasionally, he would discreetly hide a cough from the staff before returning to the set like nothing was wrong.

The sight of his unusual behavior made him uneasy, so he continued to monitor his condition as the days passed.

* * *

October

After a particularly strenuous live, Iori saw Riku struggling to make his way backstage before suddenly falling into a fit of heavy breathing.

His manager tried to force him to use his inhaler, but he refused because he wanted to keep singing for all the people who came to see him.

But it was no use. He couldn’t muster up the strength to keep going.

As his consciousness started to fade, Iori could vaguely see his lips move to utter a few brief words.

“Iori, I’m sorry…”

Panicked, Iori quickly left the celestial realm as fast as he could and headed towards the hospital with only one thought in mind.  _ Please let him be okay! _

* * *

Iori’s eyelids suddenly flew open as he took a deep breath before exhaling with a shudder.

“Iori, are you okay?” Riku asked as he took a seat beside him and squeezed his hand the same way he did back then.

“I’m fine. I just need a moment.”

Ever so softly, Riku carefully placed a light kiss on his cheek. “I was really surprised when I saw you at the hospital that day. I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t have found out.”

“I was worried about you! How do you think I felt when I saw you unconscious in a hospital bed? I thought I was going to lose you!”

“But I’m alive, aren’t I? You saved me by bringing me to the celestial realm with you.”

Riku wiped the tears that started to stream down Iori’s face before nonverbally urging him to take a walk with him.

Iori’s voice was quiet as he whispered under his breath, “Don’t you regret leaving everything behind?”

Riku nodded. “I do, but at least I exist among the stars, and I still have you.”

“Idiot.”

Chuckling a bit, Riku laced their fingers together as he began to sing the song that drew Iori to him.

Following close behind, Iori provided the harmony as they lit up the stars in the Milky Way with a song of apology, sadness, happiness, and most of all...

...love.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to space, I wasn’t able to explain but Riku was taken up to the Celestial Realm as a human (similar to the story of Ganymede but it was intended to be executed more like the story of Kaguyahime). He is fine, but he can no longer reincarnate since his soul is not within the human realm. He is, however, able to stay with Iori as his companion instead. Also, the gap between August and October is due to Riku’s condition not really getting any better or worse.


End file.
